(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus used in the production of baked goods. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus for moistening dough materials prior to baking.
(2) Background
In the preparation of certain baked goods such as bagels, the dough is prepared and the individual bagels are formed. The bagels have then traditionally been immersed in hot water prior to baking in an oven. Automated equipment exists to perform this immersion. FIG. 1 shows an example of one such prior art device. A tank of hot water, typically in the range of 180.degree.-190.degree. F. is provided with a pair of substantially parallel conveyor belts displaced relative to one another in a vertical direction. The bagels are carried by the lower conveyor belt down into the tank. The upper conveyor is also beneath the surface of the water in the tank at its low point. Thus, if the bagels float up in the water, they are engaged by the upper conveyor belt moved towards the opposite end of the tank and out again on the lower conveyor belt towards the oven for baking. Particularly at the entry and exit point of the tank, the bagels often interfere with one another, creating a sort of bagel jam, thereby requiring closer supervision of the process. Additionally, the bagels tend to collect a lot of starch from the water, leading to a starchier end product after baking. Furthermore, as the dough is softened by the water, engagement by the top conveyor belt often scars the top of the bagel, leaving an imperfection and resulting in a less visually appealing end product.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have an automated dough moistening apparatus which do not suffer from the deficiencies discussed above.